The Unfinished Entry
by Sapphire Snowflake
Summary: It was a plain pink diary with the name Haruno Sakura written on the center of the cover page. It was her personal property. But due to certain circumstances, it now belonged to him. To Uchiha Sasuke… And he wasn’t that pleased with it. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**The Unfinished Entry**

**Prologue: It all started here…**

- - - -

It was at that day when he had first met her.

"_Help me!" Her hoarse voice ran through the forest. _

_It has been three hours since she fell from the cliff inside the forest. The cliff wasn't that high but her fall earned her a couple of bruises on her cheeks and limbs and a sprain on her left ankle._

"_Itai!" she cried out in pain. Beads of sweat and tears were lining her smooth and pale face. She placed some of her damp pink strands of hair behind her ear as she examined her ankle once more, all the while howling in so much pain._

_You can't blame her for acting like that. It's her first time having a sprain…_

"_I wish I haven't strayed a bit from Okaa-san." She started crying again. _

_And it's Haruno Sakura we're talking about._

_Haruno Sakura was six years old at that time. She was the only daughter of Hiyoshi and Aya Haruno. She belongs to a well-to-do family in Konoha. She was practically pampered since birth._

"_Kaa-san!" Her voice grew fainter as each second passed by. She was draining out of energy because of the constant yelling and crying. Trying to find a more comfortable position, she laid down on the ground slowly, careful not to put any pressure on her left leg._

_But before sleep devoured her, she saw a blurred image of blue._

_- - - -_

_She felt herself go up and down every second as if she was riding a carriage on a rocky road. Rubbing her eyes slowly, she muttered, "Where am I?"_

"_Finally, you're awake." a cold voice responded._

"_Huh?"_

_Raven locks met her emerald eyes as soon as she put her hand off of her eye. She now realized where she was…_

_Someone was carrying her on his back._

_She was surprised, yet she didn't give any signs of it because she was too exhausted. She then asked him, "Who are you?"_

_Instead of giving her he rightful answer, he asked her, "Where do you live?" He had answered him with another question. He did not even bother to explain what was happening at the very moment. But she didn't reply._

"_I have no time for you. And you're… ummf… heavy." He added._

"_My ankle hurts." she whined. "Why are you carrying me?" She again asked innocently, green eyes reflected nothing but tiredness._

"_Look, if you don't give me your-" he was about to scold her from not answering when he heard someone shout._

"_Sakura!"_

_They whipped there heads at the sound of the voice. A pink-haired woman came running towards them, worry written all over her face._

"_Kaa-san!" Sakura called back. Surprisingly, she seemed to regain all energy that she lost when se saw her mother. Her mother rushed to her and took her away from the boy's back all the while kissing Sakura's cheeks and forehead._

"_I'm so worried about you! My! You looked so beaten up! What happened?"_

_Sakura whimpered, "My ankle…"_

_The woman looked at her ankles and found her left one with a blue bandage, if you could call a strip of blue cloth wrapped around her ankle one._

_She looked at the boy earlier with a questioning look._

"_I saw her on the side of the cliff. Her ankle was swollen so I guessed that she fell from the cliff Ma'am." The boy explained to her politely._

"_Thank you very much!" She hugged the boy slightly. This made him frown a bit, but his expressions turned blank once again as she faced him._

"_What's your name?" the woman asked._

"_Sasuke."_

"_Thank you very much Sasuke for helping my daughter. I owe you so much."_

"_It's nothing ma'am."_

"_Come on Sakura, say thank you to your saviour." Sakura's mother urged the sleepy pink head._

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun for saving me." Sakura smiled before giving him a peck on his cheek. "Ja ne." she continued and then snoozed off in her mother's shoulders._

_Sasuke gave her a surprised look but a scowl soon replaced it. Who wouldn't be surprised? He was kissed by someone he barely knew and she even called him with the –kun suffix. When they left, he muttered,_

"_Annoying girl."_

_- - - -_

He smirked as he closed the pink notebook he was holding.

"_She still remembered that day."_ He thought.

He was so amused at himself. Who would know that his trademark phrase existed when he was as young as eight years old? If he knew himself more, he would assume that his first words would also be "You're annoying." or something in that line.

He ran his fingers through his raven hair. Suddenly his onyx eyes fell on the picture frame on the top of the shelf near him. And then his face turned blank and expressionless again.

It was a picture of him and Sakura.

Eyes drawing into a thin line, he looked again at the pink notebook or rather diary he was holding.

"Sakura…"

And again, he ventured into her world.

- - - -

Hoe! This was really short. Well, that's actually okay. This was just a prologue or something. And also, exams are coming up. I am actually lucky enough to find a time to write this. Heck, school requirements are really killing me.

Sorry if there were some grammatical errors up there. It's already 1 am and I'm really sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unfinished Entry

**The Unfinished Entry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: First Entry: Back Home**

**- - - -**

_The engine made weird chugging sounds as I sat uncomfortably in the backseat of the car we bought just a few days ago. I can't wait to get down from this car. My butt hurts from hours of seating here, looking at the landscape passing before my eyes. _

_At last, after seven years of waiting, of yearning to be back, my wish had come true._

_Tou-san said that we would soon arrive at our destination after a few minutes. It made me feel more excited. After almost spending seven years of my life in the Rain Country, we are finally back. I am finally back..._

_Back to Konoha._

**- - - -**

_I am so happy! I saw Ino-chan today. While I was walking down the now-slightly-unfamiliar street, I saw her helping her mother in their flower shop thru the glass window of that shop. Ino-chan looked more mature than before._

_You should've seen her face when she saw me outside the flower shop! Priceless! She was so surprised to see me. But she nearly knocked me out as soon as she neared me. Her strength never failed to amaze me._

"_That's for not telling me you'd come, forehead!" she reasoned, pouting ever so slightly._

_And we both let out a hearty laugh._

_- - - -_

It was a very fine day. The sun was brightly shining on the vast, blue sky. The streets were bustling with activities as shops opened and welcomed their customers.

Wearing a black turtleneck top that is very loose at the neck part (Forgive this dim-witted author for not being able to describe the usual style of shirt HE wears in the series.) and near-black pants, he walked towards the busy streets to buy some groceries he lacks at home. He was leaving alone now, after his father and mother died both because of sickness.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" a sweet yet high-pitched voice suddenly greeted her. He did not stop on his tracks but a frown formed in his lips after hearing the greeting, indicating that he had heard the feminine voice and was annoyed at the gesture.

There's nothing bad at a morning greeting, neither the morning itself. He knew that. But the fact that it was one of his fan girls greeting him justified the expression he showed.

"Oi teme!" And the one that greeted him just that very moment was added beside the infinitely long list of his fan girls. Let me clear this straight. Naruto was not a fan girl of Sasuke- he was not even s girl from the very start. He was added beside the list and not in the list.

Okay? Good. Back to the story...

"Oi, teme! He ran beside Sasuke who was not even bothering to stop and recognize his presence.

"I'm just going to ask if you could – "

"Certainly not." Sasuke's voice was dangerously scary yet Naruto hadn't noticed this. Sasuke's pace increased that he was now about two feet away from Naruto.

" – lend me your Math homework? I'm not even finished with what I am saying here and you cut me off already! I'm even about to say please and pl- Hey, why did you stop?" Naruto scowled seeing that Sasuke was not even paying attention to him. And then, he seemed pretty preoccupied with thoughts Naruto could not discern what.

Sasuke did not respond to Naruto. He was staring at something in front of him. Puzzled by his action, Naruto observed at Sasuke and followed his eyes to the possible cause of his odd behavior. Yet, he could not pinpoint what exactly was happening. Then, he heard a shriek, a surprised and joyous one.

"Sakura!"

Looking at the direction of the voice, he saw Ino running towards a girl he did not know. Suddenly, Ino whacked the stranger. The stranger yelped.

"Ow! What was that for Ino-pig?" the girl demanded as she rubbed her head. That was when he noticed the pink hair that the girl has.

"Weird hair." He muttered. Looking towards Sasuke, he saw him staring at the said girl with an unexplained expression, somewhat of surprise, longing and grief, he wasn't that sure. He was not good at those things.

"Do you know her Sasuke-teme? You seemed to, judging from the stare you gave her." Naruto asked.

"That's for not telling me you'd come, forehead." they heard Ino say. Laughter reached the ears of both boys and then, as if on cue, Sasuke turned around and walked away from the sight and from Naruto as well.

"Hey teme! How about my homework?" Naruto shouted but Sasuke did not hear him. His mind was suddenly filled with many thoughts, one including –

"She's back."

- her.


	3. Forget me not

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**Forget me not**

AN: See my longest rant after this rewritten chapter.

- - - -

_She's back._

Sasuke entered the Uchiha manor with only a single thing in his mind – the fact that the girl he had saved at the cliff was back. This made him happy yet upset. He could never and will never forget that time in the cliff.

It was, for him, a very important time in his life. It was when his mother's stories had come true.

That is why when he entered his room, he made it a point to set his alarm clock for tomorrow morning – the first day of classes – earlier than the usual time.

He let a small smile show on his lips.

- - - -

It was only half past five in the morning but Sakura was already taking a bath at their new house. Personally, she liked the room that her parents have given her. It was simple, yet all the things that she needed were there.

"I still haven't seen him."

When she came to see Ino yesterday, the two of them roamed around Konoha, sightseeing. Ino was too ecstatic when Sakura came back that she wanted to go roaming around Konoha with her all day. And surprisingly, Sakura agreed with her. Normally, Sakura would refuse Ino's offer when she had things to do (like arranging her things since she just got back). But this time she agreed because of a reason she couldn't tell Ino.

She wanted to see the boy that saved her from the cliff – Sasuke.

She closed the tap of the bath tub behind her and got off of it. And after just a few minutes, she was ready to go to school. But before she went out, she glanced quickly at her large mirror and beamed.

She was so sure that this would be her lucky day.

- - - -

Sakura was so sure that morning that this day would be a lucky day.

She _cursed_ that damned luck. Well, isn't it quite lucky for her to get lost in her new school?

"Kuso. I'm going to be late for my first class! The school is definitely different from the one seven years ago." Sakura bit her bottom lip as she trudged along the corridors of the third floor of the school's main building. She was looking at her schedule from time to time to check if the classroom number matches the one in her schedule.

"No, not this one."

"Nor this…"

"Ughh… Wrong room!" She was close to banging her head on a wall in frustration. She was so frustrated for not being able to find her room quickly and also embarrassed for barging in wrong classrooms that she seemed to forget to look at her way. And instead of her head banging on a wall (Who knows, this might ease any pent-up emotion one has.), it landed on -

"Eeep!"

…someone's chest.

She shut her eyes in shock.

She was about to fall backwards at the impact had the man not seize her arms, preventing her from falling.

She opened her eyes to look up at the person to whom she had bumped into, and saw black orbs staring intently into her green ones. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Her body stiffened.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

They remained at that position for a few seconds, just looking at each other with an expression that was so hard to understand. If Sasuke had not let go of her arms, she would remain frozen at that spot.

"A-Ah… Sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized as she bowed her head a few times. But Sasuke _seemed_ to ignore her. He pocketed his hands and walked away. When she realized that, she hastily turned to call him.

Or at least, attempt to call him. But the words dried up in her throat.

"_What will I tell him now that I've seen him? Thank you? Oh, I-I'll ask him to help me find my classroom! He would surely accompany me."_

She inhaled deeply, trying not to make her voice waver. But it came out with a squeak, "Sasu- " She abruptly stopped. _'If I called her by his name, he might think I am a stalker or something. I'm not even sure if he remembers me.' _

"Uhmm… Mister! Chotto!"

Sasuke made no sign of hearing her.

She ran towards him and got hold of the end of his uniform top.

"Please help me Mister! (She didn't know why she's _still_ calling him that. Well she could just omit the mister part.)"

Sasuke turned and icily looked at her. She blushed under his gaze.

"_So handsome… But, is he angry or something?"_

"What is it? I'm in a hurry." Hereplied gruffly.

"Uh… Do you know where this room is?" She asked as she was holding her schedule up, pointing somewhere at the said paper.

"Last classroom at the right of this corridor." Sasuke replied wryly without even looking at where she was pointing. With that said, he turned to leave.

Sakura froze at her spot again after hearing him.

"_His voice… so odd and- and bitter?"_ She unconsciously clenched her fists and then, with a heavy heart, she went to the said classroom.

"_Are you still… the Sasuke-kun that I've met?"_

Her eyes stung at the thought.

With a last glance at him, she sighed heavily, "_Sasuke, do you still… remember me?"_

- - - -

It was very stupid of him.

Sasuke went to school in hopes of having enough time to search her, the girl that had made a huge impact on him because of _it._ Using his skills, he had discovered that she – Sakura – was actually his classmate. So he was sure that they would meet at last.

But he was impatient, very, very impatient.

He had waited for her inside the classroom. Time flew by and yet, there was still no sign of any pink-haired girl in that vicinity. So, in frustration, he decided to look for her. And he had found her, in the most unexpected way.

They had bumped into each other.

_Sasuke cursed his luck. _Or rather, he cursed himself for looking at directions other than the front. But his mind changed when he saw that it was Sakura he had bumped into.

"_She was still a klutz."_ He smirked inwardly.

"A-Ah… Sorry!" he heard her apologize. But it was really not a big deal to him. However, seeing that he had no other reason to stay there (His ego was so big that he couldn't bring himself to strike a conversation with her.), he left. However, he hadn't expected one thing.

"Mister! Chotto!" Sakura called out in despair.

"_Mister?" _He did not turn around. He assumed that she was calling other older people or something. Definitely NOT him.

But with a tug at his gakuran, his doubts were finally confirmed. That mister was certainly him. And she even called him mister twice, much to his chagrin.

In his annoyance, his replies to her were somewhat cold.

And then he left, unwillingly.

But just after several steps away from her, he couldn't resist the urge to look back subtly. Sakura was already heading to their classroom.

He frowned. _"Why? Have you already forgotten that time?" _And unconsciously, he had clenched his fists.

- - - -

AN: I'm sure you're surprised. Who wouldn't be when you received an alert and all about an update then suddenly, you'll see that it's chapter two. To think that I've been unactive for a few months. Sorry, I was graduating at that time so I'm kind of busy.

I've decided to rewrite all the chapters starting from this one. Why? When I read this story a few weeks ago, I was like, 'What the hell is this crap?'. There are random things here and there. So yeah, I kinda edited them. I even planned on changing the treasure hunt thingy but I don't have any better ideas. I don't really like it that much but I have no choice.

I'm really sorry! And now, you've just seen the "critique" side of me. (What with all my criticisms about my story a while ago.)

Questions? Comments? Suggestions?

Sapphire Snowflake

P.S. There'll be changes here and there so be prepared.


	4. Timeout

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. I don't even own a cell phone, much less than Naruto. Damn it. (And I'm talking about the anime/manga and not the character himself. Why would I want to own him anyway? If I want to own someone, it would be Sasuke. Better go to Japan to bribe Kishimoto-sama…)

**Chapter 3**

_**Time-out**_

- - - -

"_Here I go…"_ With closed eyes and a sharp intake of breath, she slid the door of Room 317, thinking of what she would say to their teacher because of her tardiness.

"Gomen nasai sensei! I-I" She opened her eyes to look at the reaction of their teacher and of the class. In that span of 10 seconds, she had already imagined their reactions.

"_They will look at me as if scrutinizing me…"_

'_Sensei would forgive me but before that, he will say something like, 'You're a new student. Please make sure to come in time tomorrow…" and my classmates would laugh at me and whisper in low voices… about my hair.' '_

And oh, how precise her guess was. It's as if her imagination a while ago had come to life, except that their teacher was nowhere to be seen.

She reddened profusely at the stares of her classmates. Here she was, acting like an idiot and addressing to their sensei who is actually not present. Quickly looking around, she spotted an empty seat at the second-to-the-last-row of the classroom. She quickly walked to that chair and then sat, wishing that the ground would swallow her up that very moment.

"_They're still looking at me…"_ She thought as she buried her head in her arms on the desk; her eyes were a bit exposed so she could see what was happening around her.

All the people in the classroom were staring at her like mad, especially at her unique-colored hair. Some of them were whispering in low voices, trying to hide what they were saying but failing miserably.

"_Look at her hair."_

"_What's with the pink? She looked like a weirdo."_

"_Sou, sou."_

"_Dyed?"_ she even heard someone suggested.

She now hid her face completely in those arms of hers on the desk (as if she was sleeping) but she jumped suddenly at the high voice of a female behind her.

"Could everyone please shut up? And mind you, her hair was not dyed. It's natural!" The said female shouted. Sakura suddenly recognized that shrill voice yet demanding voice.

"Ino?"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! You're late. I was waiting for you here for all eternity."

"Ino! You mean girl." Sakura lunged at her best friend and hugged her.

"Tch tch. I saved you from them and all I would hear from you is that I am mean? How ungrateful." Ino joked.

"Sakura glared at her best friend and then slowly sat down.

"You told me you are in another section." Sakura pouted.

"I wanted to surprise you, forehead." Ino flipped her hair and got a blue book inside her bag at the side of her desk. Sakura eyed her for a while. And then, her face frowned a bit.

The book reminded her of Sasuke.

Ino must've noticed her silence because she looked up at her best friend and matched that frown of hers.

"Why the long face, Sakura? Are you still angry because I lied to you about my section? Jeesh… Touché."

"No, it's not that." Sakura tried to smile but Ino knew her too well. "Something's wrong with you. Tell me, what happened?" Ino pressed.

"Nothing. I was just… just…" Sakura tried to think of an excuse and succeeded into making a lame one. "…happy that we're together."

"_I couldn't tell her what happened. She'd probably explode and confront Sasuke-kun."_ She thought as she tried not to fidget when she lied.

Ino made a face. "You're turning into an idiot Sakura. Don't worry; we'll be best friends forever."

"Baka."

Both of them burst out laughing. Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened, revealing a certain raven-haired boy, glaring at anyone in front of him. And then, from behind him showed a man in his late-twenty's with spiky silver hair and a mask across his face, leaving only one eye to be exposed to public.

Sasuke took the sit beside Sakura. She instantly froze and avoided looking at him.

"Sensei, you're late!" One of the students whined. The said teacher went in front of the classroom and scratched his head. "Sorry guys, I was busy helping a pregnant woman cross the street."

Almost half of the class snorted at his reason.

The teacher then coughed and then turned around to write his name on the blackboard. "I am Hatake Kakashi. Since it's the start of the class, I want you to introduce yourselves to everyone." Kakashi started. "No questions asked. You go first." He pointed at the brunette seated in the leftmost corner of the front row. The brunette stood up lazily.

"Mendokuse… I am Nara Shikamaru." After saying those few words, the brunette, Nara Shikamaru slumped back to his seat.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his action. "Anything else?" He waited for the student to stand up again and say something more. But Shikamaru only sighed and looked out of the window and stare up at the sky.

He sighed too. Kakashi wondered if sighing is contagious.

The list went on and on. Each of the students said something about themselves. But since they are not all essential in this story, I dare not speak or repeat all of them to the readers except the very essential ones, which is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's introductions.

And here it went:

"Next." That single word made the formerly silent room buzz to life. Kakashi looked up from his list of students only to observe the intense gazes of the female students in the room to a certain individual, save Hinata (We all know who she likes. Even Kakashi knew who.). But something caught his keen eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Formerly from class II-A." The raven-haired boy was about to sit back to his chair when Kakashi stopped him by asking a question, "Wait, tell us something more about you. I'm sure the girls are waiting to know more about you." With this, he looked at the said females with a grin.

Sasuke on the other hand, flashed them a cold look. He said, "I hate annoying girls."

It seemed that Kakashi wanted to know or ascertain something that he asked the annoyed guy another question. "Any likes, any other dislikes?"

Unamused by Kakashi's questions, he said in a cold voice, matching his face, "I don't like anything. I hate annoying people and those who depend on someone else, the weak ones."

"Thank you. You may sit down." Kakashi did not bother asking more questions. He had already gotten what he had wanted to know. And the next one assured him of that.

"Next."

"Next."

"Ah, h-hai!" The girl was sporting a forced calm face yet Kakashi could see through her glassy eyes. She stood up and uttered in a somewhat shaky voice, "I am Haruno Sakura. I transferred here from Rain Academy. I once studied here, about seven years ago. I hope to have a fun school year with you. I hope to get along with people here and adjust to this new environment. I would be very glad if you'll he-" she paused, and then glanced abruptly at her side and continued, "Uh, that's all."

Kakashi gave the new student a small smile, "Thank you Miss Haruno. Next."

Sakura sat down, feeling her chest heavier as the seconds pass.

- - - -

At this moment, Kakashi's actions a while ago might already be bugging the readers. Apparently, this sensei had been acting a little bit peculiar than normal. One might already discern that something was up not only with Kakashi but also with the two students: Sakura and Sasuke.

So what really is the matter?

Let us replay the scene a while ago in the eyes of this dear sensei, Kakashi.

When he entered the disorganized room, he instantly surveyed his students for the year. He could recognize some of them but there are still a few other students who are new to his eyes. So he decided to start the class with an introduction.

When it was already Uchiha Sasuke's turn, he already had an idea what will happen. But then, he noticed a certain pink-haired girl who seemed to be avoiding looking at Sasuke. It was particularly odd since almost all of the female population would die just to be able to have a glimpse of the said man.

And when it was already that girl's turn, she seemed to be guarding her words, as if she was afraid of saying something.

That is why, when the bell rang signifying that it was already the time for the next class, he grinned knowingly. It was now a time to think of something, something really, really fun. Not to mention exciting.

- - - -


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

**TForgetEmeNnotT**

_Dear diary,_

_I really don't know what to do now! I've been waiting to see him again for so long. But now… he doesn't remember me anymore. I really want to talk to him, to know him more, to be closer to him. You know what, he's much colder now than before. It's really forbidding to approach him. He has this intimidating aura and it's making me small and inferior._

_Today, Kakashi-sensei announced that we will be having a treasure hunt at Crescent Lake forest on Friday. It will be in pairs. I was so nervous at the draw lots. I really thought that Sasuke-kun, I mean Uchiha-san will turn out to be my partner for the treasure hunt. But it turned out to be Rei-san. I felt very relieved by that. _

_But at the same time, why do I feel disappointed about it?_

- - - -

Kakashi stared… and stared… and stared hard at the piece of paper he was holding. Undoing one of the buttons of his uniform, he turned the fan of the faculty room. Sweat was slightly trickling down his face not only because of the heat but also because of the frustration he was feeling at the moment. A while ago, he had made the pairs meet and plan about the treasure hunt.

Thinking back, he was _too _sure that his plan will go smoothly. Yes folks, he really was planning something… such as setting up Sasuke and Sakura! And yes, he was the one behind the treasure hunt activity and not the principal Tsunade-sama. But I guess you figured those things out ages ago, knowing how smart you are, dear readers.

But why did he do it, one might ask? For what reason did he go to Tsunade-sama and ask for her permission for this activity, prepared the draw lots, and put a small amount of glue at the back of Sasuke and Sakura's names making them stick on the fish bowl so that they will be the very, very last to be called as an added "romantic bonus" – or so he calls it that? He didn't even know anything about Sakura, much less the so-called "thing" between her and Sasuke.

Let's just say Kakashi has this feeling that those two students have a history – a romantic one to be exact. And his mission is to give a slight push to their relationship. (Kakashi's brain was already totally consumed by Icha Icha Paradise, don't you think?)

"But why, oh why did it fail?"

- - - -

"Haruno-san."

"Haruno-san."

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw blue eyes staring straight at her. It was Rei.

"Eh?" She looked at him, confusion all over her face.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concerned. He put down his pen and looked straight at her.

"Ah… No. Sorry. I was a little distracted." Sakura fumbled on her words. She straightened herself and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Oh. Okay." Rei continued writing several things on his note book. Once in a while, Sakura would hear him sighing and would see him biting his pen.

She observed him more. Dark blue hair matched his sapphire blue eyes. He has this gentle aura around him – it feels so comforting that Sakura could almost forget her inner turmoil. Almost.

_Crack_.

Her gaze moved from Rei to the man near the door.

"Is it because of Uchiha-san?" he asked and then glanced at the person mentioned. Sakura immediately blushed and stammered, "E-Eh? Of course not! He's not my crush or anything!" Good thing they're at the leftmost corner of the classroom. If not, someone would surely hear them.

Hearing her stammer, Rei couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I didn't ask you if you've got a crush on him. You're so obvious Haruno-san."

"No! You-you've mistaken. He's not… really…" her blushing face suddenly turned somewhat sullen. But it was only for a split-second before she smiled again. "I don't have any person I like. Anyway, maybe we should start discussing about the treasure hunt? Hmm?"

_Crack._

He chuckled again before replying, "As you say so."

- - - -

He can't fully concentrate on what Sakurai Ayako was telling him. There are some… other things he was thinking about, silently snatching gazes at her. He was troubled by this – by how he was acting now.

"Do you have anything more to add, Uchiha-san? The voice of his partner snapped him out of his reverie. Actually, he was rather thankful that she became his partner instead of some random fan girl in his class.

"I think that's enough." he tonelessly replied. He looked at his partner as if scrutinizing her. Well, he thought that she was rather capable and wouldn't be much of a burden for him. Not that he was so desperate of the prize of the treasure hunt that he'd scrutinize her like that. He just wanted to always win. Talk about an egoistic person.

"She'll do fine." he concluded. But deep inside, he was feeling a little bit uneasy.

_Because you wanted to approach her._

His eyes landed at the leftmost corner of the room.

"_I have nothing to do with her."_

_You feel uneasy_.

"_She's nothing." _He opened his Chemistry book that was lying a while ago unnoticed on his desk and started reading about oxidation reactions, a topic that is only mentioned by teachers for the third years.

_She gave you something._

_Importance._

_Crack._

- - - -

"Good morning Tsunade-sama."

"Good morning to you too, Shizune."

Shizune placed some folders containing files about the first years on Tsunade-sama's desk. "I've just brought something for you to look at Tsunade-sama." The blonde principal sighed at this. "Tch. Tch. Work again, eh?"

"Yes." Shizune was about to sit down on her own chair by her desk when she noticed that the door was opened slightly.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei's doing at this office this early in the morning." Shizune said audibly.

"Hmm? Ah, that. A musical contest is coming up and he wanted to check on it." Tsunade-sama replied as she scanned the files in front of her in a bored way."

"Musical contest? I never knew he was interested in those kinds of things."

"You'll never know…"

- - - -

"I'll be playing with her?"

"Ah. Yes. She's good, eh?"

"Yes. Although I've just watched her once, I knew she's definitely good."

"Okay, I trust you guys."

- - - -

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Sakura tossed and turned on her bed that night. However hard she tried to, she still couldn't enter the beloved dreamland. She looked at the wall clock across her and saw that it was already one in the morning.

"_How I wanted to throw that clock at the wall."_ she thought, irritated by the ticking sounds of the clock. Its sound made her wide awake.

Hugging her purple pillow tightly, she once again, tried to sleep.

"_I am always like this whenever something unexpected will happen sooner or later."_

- - - -

"Welcome, minna-san. Don't break your lines and go inside the bus already." A masked man told the grumbling students. He was wearing green cargo pants and a khaki shirt.

"Sensei looked like a military person."

"Yeah. How strange. To think that he couldn't even wake up early for class."

"But he's still kinda cute, don't you think?"

"What are you saying, you idiot!"

"Stop it. He might hear you."

"I do not even understand why we are doing this thing. To think that it's still the start of the school! It's stupid."

"Sensei said that we should develop what you call a 'class unity' first things foremost."

"Class unity my ass."

Once in a while, students will look at their sensei and mumble these things among themselves. But Kakashi disregarded it all. As long as they went inside the bus in an organized way, he would be satisfied. Well, not completely satisfied. He has some other thing to… err… work on.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain pink-haired girl was walking on tiptoes, searching for her "beloved" partner. Don't fret; I was only exaggerating on the last part.

"Where is Rei-san?" Sakura panicked. She was sure that they had agreed to meet early for this activity. Rei was the first friend of Sakura in the class, well, except for Ino.

"Sakura, what are you still doing here? The bus will be leaving soon!" A girl came rushing beside Sakura and then gave her a slight thwack on her head.

"Ino-pig! You're so loud even though it's so early in the morning!" Sakura reprimanded her best friend while slightly rubbing her head.

"What are you doing here, forehead?" She pointed at Sakura.

"I'm looking for Rei-san. I haven't seen him yet." Sakura explained. This made Ino grin like a maniac.

"O-ho-ho. Are you and Rei-kun dating already? How fast of you." Ino teased.

"You idiot! Of course not. He's only my partner for this strange activity." Sakura threw her an annoyed look.

"Right. Right. Ah. I remember he's already dating Ayako-chan. Maybe, he's annoyed because you became his partner instead of Ayako. Hmm… To think that Ayako is still not here yet."

"Maybe… Wait, Ayako-san is also missing?"

"Not missing, idiot. She still just hasn't come."

"_Then that means Sasuke-kun has no partner either. Don't tell me…"_

They snapped out of their thinking at Kakashi's voice. "Ah… Yamanaka, Haruno. Please get on the bus already."

"Hai!" They hurried to the bus. Kakashi suddenly stopped Sakura.

"Haruno. Kanade Rei is attending a contest tight now…"

"_Ah.. So that's why he's missing. Wait, please don't tell me-"_

"…with Sakurai Ayako. So you're pair would now be Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Oh. My. God."_

- - - -

"Uhmm… Ino?"

"Lalalala…"

"Ino…"

"Mou, Ino, listen to me for a bit dattebayo!" Naruto shouted at the blonde girls ears. Ino went, "What the hell's wrong with you Naruto!" before punching him square on the face. "Couldn't you at least tap me on the shoulder?" Ino was huffing and puffing like an angry wolf. She was so angry that her face went all red.

Wiping his bleeding nose, Naruto glared at Ino. "You're the one at fault here! I'm tapping you like hell for the last ten minutes of my life. And you were like, lalalalala-ing me. Talk about rude!"

"Who are you calling rude, huh?" Ino challenged Naruto. She was looking extremely scary, what with her nose flaring and face contorting like crazy. But Naruto wasn't the one to back down… "You, stupid."

**Not.**

"St-Stop it Ino!" Naruto cried as he clutched his head away from Ino's blows. "Look, I'm sorry."

Ino glared at him.

"Sorry! I just want to say something to you earlier." he pleaded; his hands were clasped together before him as if saying, _spare my life._

"What is it?" Ino grunted.

"Ino, I think I left the tents on the bus. Sor– "

A resounding scream was heard all over the forest.

Aho. Aho. Aho.

- - - -

"_Oh. My. God."_

Kakashi watched in amusement at how all the color in Sakura's face vanished. She became all pale and he was betting that her palms were already wet with sweat. But he hid all of this amusement behind his mask.

"Is there any problem with it, Haruno?" he feigned a stern look.

"N-no. Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stammered as she quickly got on the bus to hide her shock.

"_I really shocked her."_ Kakashi noted to himself as he stared at the railing near the door of the bus.

It has a wet hand mark on it.

- - - -

"Shit." Sakura mumbled to herself as she looked for a place to sit in the bus. Biting her lower lip and clenching her fists, she sat on one empty sit, not noticing who was beside her.

"Ah… Damn it! Why does it have to be him?" she muttered as she repeatedly hit her head with her clenched fists but not in a hard way.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Da-"

"Stop it. It's annoying." a voice suddenly interrupted her "inner" scolding. Looking up, she saw him staring outside the window in a bored manner. But she knew better. He was actually looking at her reflection on the window – at her childish and stupid acts. She suddenly blushed in embarrassment.

"_You idiot!"_ her inner voice chided.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed at him apologetically but instead, she hit her head on the back rest of the sit in front of her.

"Itai!"

"Whatever." he said indifferently.

Sakura looked at him instantly after hearing those words. A while ago, she made herself embarrassing in front of him and now, she was completely humiliating herself because of her stupid acts.

Usually, she would just rub it off her mind. She didn't really care about these things. But now was a different moment.

She humiliated herself in front of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh how she wanted the ground to gobble her up at that very moment.

- - - -

The rest of the trip went on in awkward silence. Sakura did not even try to steal a glance at her seatmate in fright of being discovered.

"_He might get annoyed at me again if I do so."_ she resolved. She was very determined to not look at him forever – well, not forever but just until he wasn't that annoyed anymore.

But then, he suddenly threw fitful coughs. With this, she suddenly turned her attention on him, concern all over his face.

"Are you alright Sasuke-k – I mean Uchi –" She tried to touch his shoulder but he harshly shrugged it off.

"Don't fret over small things." His cold voice rang in Sakura's ears. The bus' floor suddenly turned into an interesting thing. "Right. I'm sorry to bother you."

He never replied to this.

_Crack._

- - - -

"We are here at Crescent Lake forest, guys! Okay. The rules are so simple. First, we will give each pair a map. All you need to do is find the treasure! No PDA is allowed here and there are teachers scattered all over the forest, watching over you. Anyone doing PDA or any lascivious actions will be suspended for a month, got it? You have three days to look for the treasure." Kakashi explained to his students.

"Hai." they replied in unison. Suddenly, a hand shot into the air. "Wait, Kakashi-sensei, we're going to be in the forest alone with our partners?" one student piped.

"Yes. That's why I've been warning you about your future acts." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him. _"Man, I don't understand these students. Are they stupid or not?"_ "Don't worry; there will be about five teachers all around the forest and about fifteen volunteer parents." At this statement, some of the students had dropped their jaw in shock or disappointment.

"But what about the food?" the student earlier continued.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "Are you sure you're a second year already? You'll have to find your own food. You're big enough to do it."

The student pouted. "But – "

"The volunteers will watch over the pairs. If you don't find any food, they'll certainly do something about it. Don't you?" he gave a thumbs-up at a big bush near them. Instantly, ten of the volunteers appeared, saluting back at him.

The students couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Idiots." Shikamaru mumbled.

- - - -

"What senseless talking." Sasuke muttered incoherently. Crouching down, he examined his belongings to see if something important was missing. It was a really useless thing to do since he, a genius, would _never_ commit a mistake of forgetting. But he had to do it nonetheless to occupy himself.

Sakura was also doing the same thing. But instead of her bag, she was inspecting her first aid kit. It will really be helpful at times like this.

"Check. Nothing's missing, I guess." She never noticed that she was saying these things out loud, not caring about another presence.

Hearing her, Sasuke looked momentarily at her. She was still the same even after those long years. She was still the odd yet amusing girl he met at the cliff. A smirk graced his lips at this sight of an innocent girl. But when she turned to him, his completely cold demeanor took over him almost instantly.

She quickly looked away. This made him frown more.

"Let's go." he then said as he swung his bag on his shoulder and started walking.

"Hai."

They both walked in silence, yet again, Sasuke leading the way. After a few minutes, they are officially inside the forest. They have parted with the others after another ten minutes.

Sasuke suddenly broke that stupid silence… at last.

"The map?" he asked, stopping and spun a bit. His open palm was directed towards Sakura's face.

"M-map? It's with me." Sakura scuffled inside her bag and afterwards, she handed her a rolled piece of brown and withering paper. "Here."

She studied her feet afterwards.

Sasuke unrolled the piece of parchment, determined to search as soon as possible for the stupid treasure.

"Are you sure this is the map?" he queried while shoving the map near her face. Sakura was surprised with his actions. It seems that his annoyance leveled up a few seconds ago. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Yes! Why? Is there… something wrong?" She took the map and looked at it to find… nothing. Her green eyes widened in surprise.

"But this is what he gave me!" Sakura explained. She looked at the map again, only to notice scribbles written on its side.

_The answer lies on this piece of parchment. _

Sakura read the line loud enough for the raven-hair to hear. She then commented in her optimistic way, "Maybe we just have to do something to this map. And the directions will appear all of a sudden!"

"Hn." Sasuke snatched the map back and looked at it for the second time. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before rolling the map again and giving it back to Sakura with a, "This is getting more ridiculous."

An hour of walking towards nowhere, Sakura began to slow down. Soon enough, she was hunching over and panting. "Ch-chotto." she wheezed, holding on her knees for support. Sasuke frowned at this.

"You're too weak." Sasuke, even after saying that line, stopped and sat down, as if waiting for her to regain some of her strength back. He took a look at his things again, to busy himself perhaps?

Silence once again dominated the place. So do lingering thoughts and flashbacks…

"_blah blah blah three days blah treasure hunt blah…"_

Sasuke widened his eyes at a sudden realization. "Shit."

Hearing him curse, Sakura looked at Sasuke, confusion written all over her face. "What's wrong, Uchiha-san?" Even though it is against her will, Sakura still forced herself to call him that. The last thing that she wanted was him avoiding her.

"I forgot the tent." Sasuke replied, gritting his teeth.

Who knew that the last Uchiha can also be a scatterbrain at times?

- - - -

AN: Edited to satisfy Sapphire Snowflake's whims…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5**

**Second Time?**

"I forgot the tent."

"It's okay. The tent's completely–" Sakura smiled sheepishly at him before she too, widened her eyes in realization.

"_blah blah blah three days blah treasure hunt blah…"_

"You forgot the tent?" she asked stupidly, her jaw hanging loosely as she stared at his (beautiful) face incredulously. Sasuke's frown increased tenfold. Wait. Increased may not be a good term. Leveled up is a better one. Sasuke's frown leveled up into a super duper annoyed grimace. "Didn't you hear what I said?" he bit back. This immediately made Sakura close her mouth - in fear of Sasuke most likely.

Realizing her mistake, Sakura uttered a sincere apology to the annoyed jerk, I mean, man. "There could be some sort of shelter somewhere…" she added wistfully. She frowned at the silence that greeted her. The way she was acting in front of him was actually frustrating her.

Sakura's musings were cut short when she heard his cold voice again, "You're being a burden again." Looking up, she saw him already a few meters away from her. "Ah, hai! I mean, I'm coming."

It wasn't long before they arrived at a clearing. Well, it wasn't exactly a clearing since there were a few trees here and there.

Sasuke halted and dropped some of the bags he was carrying in an attempt to rest – or so she thought. She was watching him inconspicuously under her lashes but fatigue eventually consumed her and she unceremoniously dropped her things at the forest floor. Sasuke slowly looked at him with an unreadable expression, the side of his face glistening slightly with sweat.

"Are you tired?" By the tone of his voice, she knew that he was slightly concerned about her but he was just masking it with his blank look. She was secretly delighted at this thought. Sasuke was actually worried about her. Striving hard to hide the pleasure beneath her voice, she replied "I think I could still bear it."

She instantly regretted what she said because Sasuke's face immediately stiffened.

"We should get going then to find a shelter. There might be some man-made cave here or something." Sasuke said stiffly. She inwardly groaned.

They continued walking for another hour. Sakura was actually gawking at the enormity of the place they were in. And it was only man-made.

'_This is so annoying.' _Sasuke mulled over. '_Stupid luck. How in the world I got paired with her. I couldn't concentrate at the task at hand.'_

He sneaked a sideway glance at her. She was pretty tired. Her hair was starting to fall out of place and she was breathing heavily. He sighed. "Let's take some rest."

"Eh?" Sakura's head shot up. _'Was it that obvious that I'm so tired?'_ she thought. In an effort to 'redeem' herself, as she would put it she said nervously, "No. It's okay. Besides, we have to look for a shelter."

'_You're obviously lying.'_ Sasuke muttered to himself. He was not one to be defeated, or should I say disobey…

"I'm tired. I want to rest for a bit." Sasuke lied efficiently. His face was indifferent.

"If you say so."

- - - -

"Nara-san, could you please pass that hook beside the green bag?" A petite girl was stooping over a somehow constructed tent. She was looking expectantly at a brunette guy lying beside their bags.

"…"

"Oi, Shikamaru-sama! Sleep after we, I mean, _I_ –" she emphasized with the last word "finish setting this up."

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru sighed before sluggishly passing her the green bag. Sometimes, he wondered if it was really worth coming to school.

- - - -

"We could leave our bags here." Sasuke remarked, putting his bags neatly at one side of the cave. Sakura followed him, observing her surroundings and silently wondering if there are real bats living in this cave.

The cave couldn't really be considered one. For one thing, it is quite obvious that it is not natural. There were no stalactites or stalagmites to be seen.

'_This is like a cemented dome or something.' _Sakura mused. Her thoughts were cut off by the faint growling of her stomach. Her head shot instantly to Sasuke.

'_Thank god he wasn't looking!'_ Sakura cheered.

"We have to win." Sasuke muttered before going out of the cave leaving a completely baffled Sakura behind.

"Matte!"

- - - -

"Matte!"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up, noodles hanging from his mouth and saw a fuming Ino. A few packs of instant ramen and canned goods littered before her as she was making some sort of an inventory of their food for the next two days.

"You're eating everything! Our supplies!" she snapped. "And is ramen the only thing you eat?" she added as she held up a cup of instant ramen. Naruto nodded with glee, earning a punch or two from Ino.

"You're hopeless!" She packed the things that she had scattered and then searched for something in another bag.

"Ino, what's that?" Naruto asked as he set aside the empty cup beside him. "Wait, are you planning to look for the treasure yourself?"

"What else?" Ino grinned before leaving the shocked blonde.

- - - -

"This is utterly ridiculous."

_Swish._

"Sas- Uchiha-san! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled, stooped down and got the _blank_ map on the ground.

"Home."

"But what about the –"

"Who cares about that?" he drawled lazily, heading back towards the cave. It was quite far from where they are now. For Sasuke, this treasure hunt was nothing but a waste of time. The map couldn't even be classified as a map, firstly.

'_And class unity? How could this develop class unity if we're working in pairs?'_

"But you said you wanted to win this… this… I mean."

_Pat. Pat._

Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she had just declared that she was actually a man. '_Even if I like her, this girl is definitely getting on my nerves.'_ His eyebrows were starting to meet.

'_Oh shit. Sasuke-kun's already angry.'_ Sakura observed. "Uhmm… Fine. Let's just, go back. I guess…" she said sheepishly. But, in the back of her head, her inner self was already muttering profanities. '_If only you weren't my first love, I'll strangle you and hang you on top of that tree!'_

"… It's quite bothersome to even try to decipher this… this… this paper. Yeah, this stupid –"

_Plop. Plop._

"You're really annoying."

_Plop. Plop. Plop plop._ The map-slash-paper, his refusal to continue, and the atmosphere around them made them miss the sudden darkening of the sky. It was only a drizzle but who knows if it might get worse?

Sakura didn't know if she should thank this light rain or not. Those words that came out from his lips hit her like arrows. '_No Sakura! Don't cry. Not in front of him.' _She urged herself.

"_Don't cry."_ She could hear his eight-year old form say gruffly. Just like _that_ time.

'_Don't cry.'_

The rain had stopped again. She cursed inwardly. '_Why is it hard not to cry?'_

- - - -

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Plop. Plop._

"This is getting interesting." Kakashi muttered to himself before getting inside his van to avoid getting wet.

- - - -

He couldn't understand this girl. '_Are girls all like her, or is it just her?'_ A while ago, she was constantly urging him to continue the treasure hunt, saying all sorts of encouragement to him. The next second, she was already agreeing with him about backing up. And then…

'_Those glassy eyes.' _

"_Help me!"_

"_Please… help."_

Just like before. _'But maybe, it's the drizzle?'_ He looked up. The drizzle already stopped.

He couldn't stop himself from getting irritated. He was always inclined to get angry at people who always display their weak side. But a part of her keep telling him –

'_No. Don't. Stop hurting her.'_

- to keep his mouth shut and lengthen his patience.

_Snap._

But it snapped.

And he snapped.

"Why are you crying now?" he spat. He tried very hard to not look at those glassy, glassy eyes. It would hurt.

"Am not." Her voice quivered. "Saa… let's head back before the rain pours again, ne?" Her knuckles were turning white as an unknown debate started in her mind. _'Just do it!'_

'_Do it.'_

He looked at her, scrutinizing her.

_Those glassy, glassy eyes._

"Hn."

But before they were able to really go back to where their bags are, she broke into a run, away from him, clutching the map tensely.

_Away._

_Away from him._

'_Away from me.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It shouldn't affect me. I don't care. I don't." he convinced himself. "She _must_ not matter."

- - - -

Sakura panted. She didn't know why she ran away from Sasuke. All she knew was that a major part of her wanted to prove to everybody that she was not weak.

"I want to continue this." She mumbled.

"I could do this! And I'm not really annoying!" She desperately cajoled herself but by the tone of her voice, she knew that those words greatly affected her. She couldn't even hold back the tears that had now streamed down her face. With her hands that held the map, she covered her face in despair.

A few seconds later, something hit her.

"The map's getting wet!" Quickly, she unrolled it and gasped in astonishment.

There appeared some lines and words on the parts of the map that were wet. "Yes! I could see the map already. I just have to make it wet a little bit more!"

Ridiculous as it may seem, she rubbed the map on her face but frowned again when she discovered that it wasn't enough. She chuckled, "I should find a lake or something. Oh wait! I have my backpack with me. This should work." She pulled out of her pack a bottle of water. Carefully, she poured some of the water to the map. Everything that was hidden before now showed.

'This is wonderful! Wonderful! I have to –"

"No. I have to do it by myself." she said with determination.

And then, as if on cue, the drizzle started again.

"Not again!" she groaned and hurried to her next destination.

- - - -

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sky. It was starting to drizzle again but his pride prevented him from doing anything.

'_She went away herself. She should come back by herself.' _

With nothing to do, he busied himself with studying the inside of the cave. It was a bit dark and the weather made it dimmer. But of course, the Uchiha was never afraid of the dark. And then, his gaze settled, for some unknown reason, to the bag near him. A pink object was showing on its side. Sakura forgot to zip her bag completely.

He shrugged and tried to ignore it. But after a few minutes, there he was, a pink notebook at his hand.

"What's this?" He was about to look at its contents when he noticed the rain suddenly grew stronger.

"This is not good." Sasuke frowned, seeing that her pink-haired partner wasn't there yet. He hurriedly put the notebook back at its place.

"I have to look for her."

- - - -

"A little bit more…" Sakura was on the top of a tree, reaching out for what look like a necklace. After about half an hour of walking, studying the map, and searching, she found the thing that will guarantee their victory. It was a necklace, dangling from a high branch of the sakura near a cliff. The cliff's height had given Sakura confidence to climb the tree. If she ever fell there, she would only get cuts and bruises, worse, a sprain. And she was determined not to fall at any rate. Even if the drizzle had become rain…

She was already soaking at that time but she couldn't care less. For her, winning is very much important.

"Come on." she reached harder.

"Yes! I got you now!" She clutched the object happily when lightning suddenly struck the sky. In surprise, she slipped…

…and fell, down, down into the mud, rolling down the cliff.

"Ahh!"

- - - -

He was already soaking and it had been ten minutes since he started looking for her. It seemed futile since she was nowhere from his sight. Suddenly, he heard a scream nearby.

"Ahh!"

The first thing that came in Sasuke's mind was –

"Sakura!"

- - - -

He ran. He ran as fast as he can. Soon enough, a cliff came in view.

'_Don't tell me…'_

"Sakura!" he called out desperately, his eyes had gone wild.

When he reached the cliff, he looked down and saw the body of Sakura full of mud."

"Sakura!" He rushed into her side with the help of the sakura near the cliff.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I got it. I found it." Sakura smiled at him, showing before his eyes the treasure that they were seeking for the treasure hunt. Instantly, Sasuke felt so much happy not because she already had the so-called treasure but because Sakura's quite okay. But he felt something wrong.

He swiftly placed his hand on his forehead. She was burning with fever.

"You're burning. You should've stayed with me in the cave. The rain's pouring again! You said so, yourself." He angrily said. He was already carrying her on his arms trying to climb up again but failed miserably. He put her down gently and slowly shifted her so he was carrying her on his back.

_De ja vu._ A small voice had said from deep within his heart.

_You're the hero again, Sasuke-_kun. It said, mocking him.

_But look at poor Sakura-chan, this time, it's you're fault she's hurt._

'_Shut up.'_

_Look._ It urged him and he complied. He glanced sideways at her. She was breathing heavily. They had won and in exchange, she got sick. Her hair was in disarray and her clothes were wet with rain and mud.

_See? It's your fault._

_You left her._

"Annoying." He muttered, still looking at her and checking if she's still conscious. He couldn't ascertain that since her eyes were closed. That one-word wasn't meant for her at all. However, that didn't escape Sakura's ears.

Slowly, she looked up at those cold eyes of his and smiled sadly, "That word again… It's still not enough, huh?"

And then, she fainted.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_I didn't mean that!'_

- - - -

_"It all started in a stormy night; she was in his arms and he was soaked in the rain."_

- - - -

AN: Yey! It's quite long. It's been a while! Reviews were very much appreciated.

Pretty please, with a cherry on top?

Sapphire Snowflake


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Please ignore the chapter name at the drop-down box at the right of this window. I kind of forgot to change those… Sorry. And I noticed that my chapters seemed to be written episodes or something. Sometimes connected to each other, and sometimes very much unrelated. Hmmm… I have to work hard and improve.

Dedicated to Spirit Seer for being such a sweetie. D

**Chapter 6**

**Hatsukoi**

"_Sakura!" _

_A cliff… her body full of mud…_

"_Sakura!" He rushed into her side with the help of the sakura near the cliff._

"_Sasuke-kun, I-I got it. I found it." _

_That smile… that sweet, sweet smile._

_The same as that smile…_

…_way back then._

Chin resting on his clasped hands, Sasuke scanned the room with those cool eyes of his. The classroom was as lively as ever, students loitered around the room, chatting with delight about the treasure hunt. A ball of paper could even be seen flying across the room and landing on a random head.

The treasure hunt that ended last Friday had been quite a disaster. It's supposed to end yesterday but due to unforeseen things – namely Sakura's wit (and luck) – the treasure hunt lasted for only a day.

And instantly, they (Sasuke and Sakura) had been the talk of the town.

"Man, that Uchiha-Haruno pair sure is something, huh? They found the _treasure_ in just a day."

"Mm. The blank map was really hard to decipher. It would take me weeks or even months to figure it out."

The two talking men walked past Sasuke, one of them had a soccer ball in hand.

The growing noise irritated Sasuke to no end. It would've been better if it was just noise; but then, they were talking about him and her (and he's even in the background). This is why the memories of that rainy Friday kept playing in his mind (for a hundred times since that day).

Sasuke remembered the mud, the rain, her dirty clothes, his wet ones. He had carried Sakura on his back –

_Just like before…_

- and rushed towards the cave. Luckily, he came across a volunteer. Both of them quickly took Sakura to a teacher's van and proceeded alleviating Sakura's fever. The volunteer advised Sasuke to go to Kakashi and report what had happened, and since they had already found the _treasure_, there's no point of continuing the hunt.

Sasuke haven't seen Sakura since then. He heard that a car came to take her home.

The bell snapped him out of his trance.

"_She's still not here."_ his forehead creased in perplexity.

- - - -

The morning was more uneventful than the afternoon with the loud noise that erupted all throughout the school. Students were stampeding out of the school's premises as soon as the P.A. system announced that the afternoon classes were suspended because of an impromptu staff meeting.

Sasuke heaved a sigh in relief. At least, he would be spared from hearing more of those obtuse rumors and chatters.

Not.

"Poor Haruno-san… I heard she was rushed to the hospital after that treasure hunt."

Sasuke's head turned towards the source of the voice that with some force that it may actually snap.

"Really? Maybe that's why she was absent today. But it's already almost three days since that time. Was it – was it that terrible?"

"I don't know. I just heard it while I was placing our notebooks at the faculty room." The girl shrugged.

Sasuke watched as the two girls disappeared from his view. He knew those two. The first one was the famous chatterbox of their class while the second was one of their classmates. It was a surprise that there's still someone who believes on what that chatterbox said.

And he would never be the second one at that, right?

- - - -

He had resolved a while ago not to believe that chatterbox.

_Wi wong. Wi wong. Wi wong._

Then why is he standing beside the lamp post, wearing aviator sunglasses across the hospital?

"_Damn it. Tell me why I'm here again?"_ Sasuke cursed. Nevertheless, he strode towards the entrance of the hospital, looking as calm as ever, muttering colorful words on his way to the concierge.

Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin line. _"Damn that chatterbox. I don't even want to see her. There's no chance that –"_

"Sa- Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke froze but with years of experience, he still appeared indifferent. Slowly, to ward off any suspicion, he turned around and saw none other than –

"Haruno."

"Ah. Why are you here? D-did you come to visit me?" Sakura braved out. She knew that this wasn't the right thing to say, and she got to stop making any assumptions before it's too late. But…

What uncanny accuracy. But would the Uchiha admit it?

"No." He turned his back to her and added, "Why would I?"

Oh yes, the finishing blow.

"Oh. Of course. Why – why would you?" Sadness was evident in her voice that even Sasuke could notice it.

"Well, I was just wondering and… surprised… Yeah. Sorry." Sasuke could see her bit her lower lip and wondered, wondered why he suddenly had the urge to stop her from doing that, from doing those stupid expressions that he never wanted to see.

From seeing her hurt.

"It's a shame letting Uchiha-san see me here. Getting sick because of a little rain. I'm like a kid." Sakura continued. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Mah. We're not always on control."

Sasuke idly wondered how she could change her expressions so easily. A thing that he could never, ever do. Maybe this is another reason why he is attracted to her.

She turned around and started to walk away. "Uhmm… See you, Uchiha-san."

The soft patter of her footsteps was heard as the distance between them increased. He felt something bothering him, urging him to at least, do something, make this meeting not go to waste. However, he doesn't want to do it; it was against his strong pride.

Sometimes, pride isn't enough.

"Haruno."

The said girl twirled and looked at him with wide and questioning eyes.

"You did well."

After saying this with such an indifferent expression, he walked straight, and out of the hospital. And he wondered, again, if this would appear as a compliment.

It's a shame he couldn't see the priceless smile that he had caused.

- - - -

The next day, Sasuke was (more than) glad to see Sakura as she entered the classroom, looking very lively, although he wouldn't show it.

Simply because he couldn't.

- - - -

_Dear diary,_

_I was just released from the hospital yesterday. I feel a lot much better after I've seen Sasuke-kun at the hospital. I did embarrass myself by saying and assuming stupid things. But then, he complemented me! She said that I did well! I feel so happy and fulfilled._

_Or do you think I'm assuming things again?_

_Do you think it's wrong to raise my hopes just because of that? For all I know, he was just saying that because he was guilty about what had happened. Today, at school, nothing much happened or changed between me and Sasuke. I greeted him this morning and he just nod back in reply, without even having any reaction. Ugh. I suddenly feel miserable._

_No. I mustn't think like this. I'm not a weak person anymore. And nothing's wrong in hoping and dreaming about becoming happy, right?_

_Hmmm… I wonder what tomorrow might bring._

- - - -

AN: As promised, here's a very, very early June update. (It's not even June in our country…) It's short, I know. Uneventful, I daresay. But I want to cut it right there. Short and sweet, me thinks…

The reason behind those recurring voices (those italicized lines that says random things like _'She gave you something. Importance. _Blah) and about Sasuke's past and _that_ oh-so important bedtime story will be revealed on Chapter 6/7. I'm not really sure where I'll put it. It's because I don't want to make Sasuke and Sakura's love rushed. If you're not sure what I'm talking about here, just keep reading. I'm just _trying_ to give you some preview. (Meh. And I think I failed in doing that.) D

Hmm… I'm so weird.

Sapphire Snowflake


End file.
